


Team CAMG: RWBY OC Fanfiction

by omgsoasian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dedicated to Monty Oum, Explicit Language, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Monty Oum Project, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, RIP Monty Oum, Team CAMG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsoasian/pseuds/omgsoasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why am I so cold?"</p><p>There's a new student at Beacon Academy, he's not the most outspoken, nor reputable kid on the block. Luckily he's joined by three other students that's seem to have it all together. Forming Team CAMG, the four would set off on a journey they would never forget.</p><p>From being caught in between crossfire from a terrorist group, to hacking and slashing monsters, to sleeping during class, this group of young hunters and huntresses is in for a surprise. </p><p>When a training mission goes terribly wrong, Team CAMB must innovate and figure out a way back to Beacon, before it's too late. Or will their new found enemy get to them first? Will justice prevail? Or will the forces that conspire against the world of Remnant finally get the better of the forces of light?</p><p>The events that occur in this fanfiction, happen during Team RWBY's first year at Beacon. </p><p>WARNING: Some stronger language is used in comparison to the show.</p><p>This is the result of the #montyoumproject, we miss you Monty, hopefully I can do the RWBYverse some justice with my own creations. </p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Team CAMG was my first attempt at story writing.  
> Throughout the fic, you'll see not only the development of my characters, but my development as a writer. There is a whole story line planned out for these characters and it's my wish that you would enjoy them in their endeavors.  
> The challenge with writing this fic is that I'm trying not to interrupt Canon events, while still referencing other fanfics of the same kind. All of my original Characters are based off of a person I know well, or collection of people I know, including a self-insert character. This is especially difficult considering I want to capture as much of the original person as possible while still having the character as original as possible.  
> I am trying my very best to create an experience like the one RWBY gave me and I really hope you enjoy the adventures I have in store. 
> 
> Special thanks to Ash, Dani, Rhia and Lawrence for pushing me to write the very best I can.
> 
> Monty, thank you for creating such an amazing universe.  
> We love you and miss you a lot.

_It wasn't too long ago when I first lost my memory. I encountered a creature of Grimm, it was an Ursa Major. It ravaged throughout the town I was from. It killed mindlessly; women, children... It would of gotten me too, but I was knocked out during the attack. I bet it thought I was dead too. I might as well have been..._

_When I woke up, all I saw were dead bodies, destroyed buildings and rubble all around me. The coldness of winter embraced me as there was not a soul in sight, or anything I remember for that matter. The only memory I had of my past was the Ursa attack._

_I limped around empty, freezing, broken streets for hours trying to find a sense of what just happened._  
_Who was I? Where was I? Why was I the only one who lived? How did the Ursa get here? Who were my family? How am I going to get help?  Where can I warm up?_  
_I plagued my mind with so many questions before I could even answer one of them._

 _Snarls from across town echoed through the buildings surrounding me. "Shit." I muttered, knowing full well that could only mean one thing, Creatures of Grimm._  
_Desperately scanning the remains of each building, I quickly assessed which would provide the most cover. I noticed a weapons and dust shop that was in decent condition, then I ran in that direction._

_My whole body ached with each footstep. The cold stabbed through the torn clothing I wore. I wanted to collapse, but I wanted to survive even more. Stopping means, dying and I was in no way ready to die yet._

_As I raced towards the intersection near the shop, a howl echoed throughout the dead streets. I stopped dead in my tracks only to panic, "Be-Be-Beowulf!!" as I slowly turned towards a distant street, I saw the shadows of the fearsome creatures. With my heart pounding against my chest, and the Beowulf growing closer each second, I pressed onwards to the shop in hopes of survival._

_With each passing second the pack of Beowulf grew closer; rushing and vaulting over rubble, I safely made it to the shop. I grasped the doorknob of the door and proceeded to attempt to open it. The knob wouldn't budge... it was locked._  
_"Fuck, just my luck." I cursed._  
_"I'm going to regret this" as I lunged towards the glass window, tackling it, cracking the glass._  
_The footsteps of the pack grew louder and louder. The snarls and growls filled the streets surrounding me. I needed to hurry or I was going to die. I stepped back, and kicked the window open with a spinning hook kick, shattering the glass and alerting the pack of my location. I briskly jumped through the window, taking cover in the shop._

_Rushing to find somewhere to hide, I stumbled over various books, knocked over shelves, shattered dust crystals and a couple weapon boxes. The snarls grew near, and I began to panic. 'I am so dead, I don't even know where I am, or who I am and now I'm going to die alone, and cold' I thought to myself. At this point, I'm not sure I could even go on._

_"It's so cold. I can't move."_

_The subzero wind sent chills throughout my spine. The faint breaths of Grimm surrounded me. I tried hiding my breath, hoping nothing would see me as they stalked around. I haven't been more afraid in my entire life. If the Grimm didn't kill me, the cold surely would._

_*thud* *thud*_

_The footsteps of a Beowulf pack grew closer and closer. They were seconds away from tearing my throat out of my neck, I could feel them as they drew near. The cracks in the snow grew louder, the shuffles grew larger. The streets surrounding had echoes of snarls and howls. Any second could be my last._

_Should I try to run with what little energy I had left? Or should I accept the inevitable?_

_"Fuck it" I cursed under my breath. "This has to end somewhere.."_


	2. Welcome to Beacon

"So this is it then?" Cyril asked himself as he peered out the glass of the airship.

A vast and grand castle on the edge of cliffs slowly came into view. The spires of each tower of the building came through the clouds as the ship began its descent into Vale. As the ship drew closer to the cliffs of Beacon, Cyril's light blue eyes opened wide, impressed with the view of Beacon Academy.

"Wow. It's simply beautiful, don't 'cha think?" Asked a short, purple eyed Faunus girl.

"Yeah it's a breathtaking view." Cyril answered with an smirk. The girl's wolf-like ears perked up, then she nodded in response.

"This is the start of our new lives as huntsmen and huntresses, you excited?" She enthusiastically asked with a wide smile.

"Well of course, this is a new beginning, and you?" Cyril replied, cracking a smile of his own.

"Well I'm excited to finally get some action after training so hard to get in! I'm Amber by the way, Amber Aislinn." She answered back as she extended her hand out slowly.

"Hello Amber, I'm Cyril; Cyril Lian."  
The two shook hands and smiled coyly at one another.

Before either could speak another word, a transmission came through to the airship's communications, interrupting a news broadcast. A hologram of a blonde, middle aged woman appeared.

_"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privilege few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."_

As the transmission ended a blonde haired boy ran off to the other side of the room, vomiting into a trash bin.

"Oh jeez, that's gross." Amber and Cyril said in sync. The two looked at each other and cracked a smile, both as wide as each other's.

"EWW YANG ITS ON YOUR SHOE!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Yelled a younger girl in a red hood.

"I guess some people are having a rougher first day than us hey?" Amber chuckled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Haha I guess so. So I'll see you around then?" Cyril chuckling in reply.

"I guess so." Amber said winking as she walked away.

Soon after an announcement was made. _"Attention"_ the robotic female voice alerted, _"We are now docking at Beacon Academy, please exit towards the front of the ship and have a nice day."_

With a smirk, Cyril quietly said to himself, "Welcome to Beacon."


	3. A Rocky Start?

As soon as the airship docked, the doors opened up. Fresh air rushed through the faces of the passengers as one by one they departed. The footsteps and voices of students, new and old, filled the courtyard.

Along the main avenue were countless students greeting one another. Some seem to be old friends, others seem to be meeting for the first time.

_'Alright, this is it, let's just hope for the best.'_ Cyril thought to himself as he took his first steps onto the cobblestone path.

The architecture towered over and left Cyril in awe. He eagerly walked towards the main courtyard, admiring the pillars and ponds that surround the main statue in the center. The large statue depicted a young man and woman on top of a rock, both wearing hoods, above a Beowulf. The man held the sword high and triumphantly.

"Wow!" Exclaimed a young, black and grey haired woman, knocking Cyril over as she admired the statue. "Look at the detail in the sword! The Beowulf's face looks on point to the real thing!" The girl excitingly examined the attention to the little details within the statue. Bouncing and climbing the statue, she examines of all the intricacy encased within the stone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING!" Cyril said angrily, but went unnoticed. "OH MY GOD!!" The girl exclaimed. Cyril sighed in relief, thinking that an apology is bound, but sadly that wasn't the case as she began to screamed: **"THE DETAIL IN HER HOOD IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!"**

"HELLO?! I'M STILL HERE! THE GUY YOU JUST KNOCKED OVER!!?!" Cyril angrily protested, but continued unnoticed "Well you're a rude one." He scoffed.

"Oh. Hello! Sorry didn't notice you there!" The girl said as she began to climb down the statue. "Hello, I'm Grace, I'm a bit of a nut when it comes to architecture and art. Sorry for knocking you over and stuff.." the Black and Grey ombré haired girl apologized as she scratched the back of her head and awkwardly chuckled.

"It's alright" Cyril sighed in response "Don't worry about it. Hello, I'm Cyril nice to meet you Grace!" as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright by the way? Sorry again, I just get a little carried away sometimes.." Grace calmly asked.

_"That's a bit of an understatement"_ Cyril said under his breath. "Pardon me? I didn't catch that" "Oh, no I'm quite alright, don't worry about it!"

Cyril smiled as he looked up at Beacon Tower. Grace followed his eyes and ended up admiring the tower as well. "It's pretty amazing when you really look at it" Cyril admitted, "I can understand why you like art and architecture so much. Not many have an appreciation for aesthetics now a days."

"Yeah it's basically my whole life, I mean other than becoming a huntress of course." Grace said smiling at him.

An announcement then filled the courtyard. _"Attention all first year students! Please proceed to the amphitheater, as you will be debriefed at 10:30. Thank you!"_

"We should probably get going hey?" Grace proposed as the announcement ended. Cyril agreed and nodded. The two then set foot towards the amphitheater.


	4. Friend or Foe?

The grand amphitheater of Beacon Academy was flooded with students. Voices filled the main hall, from the prestigious front door to the main stage.

"Holy shit this place is packed!" Grace exclaimed upon walking into the crowded room. "You can say that again.. Jeez" Cyril said in response.

"Let's get closer to the front so we don't miss the briefing.." Grace proposed. "What? You can't hear him from here?" Cyril said jokingly.

"No.. Actually I can't see that far so, I kinda wanted to get closer" Cyril then smiled at Grace, nodding in agreement.

The two began sifting through the crowd, inching towards center stage. "Excuse me. Oops sorry, pardon me." Grace apologized as she kept bumping into people. Unfortunately, Grace tripped and bumped into a taller, muscular young man.

The young man was dark skinned, with dreadlocks tied together in a ponytail. He turned his head towards Grace with a killer's glare.

His red eye pierced through Grace's purple gaze, striking fear into her. "I-I-I'm very sorry s-sir" Grace stammered as he turned around. She stood in front of him, paralyzed in fear as his red and yellow eyes examined at her head to toe.

"You better be..." his deep voice said, cracking his neck, "Unless you're itching for a fight!" as he took a battle stance.

His eyes burned with intensity as he gestured 'come and get me' with his outstretched hand. Grace began to lower her stance and grasp her short sword from behind her. He lunged forward, almost throwing a hook with his right, metallic hand until a voice screamed out: "MARCUS!!"

The voice shouted across the room, "Leave her alone! Jeez why the hell do you have to pick a fight with everyone? Could you stop being an asshole for just a minute?"

"Amber?!" Both Marcus and Cyril said, surprised. The two shot curious looks to each other as if to say 'What? You know her too?'.

"Oh hey Cyril!" Amber said with a smile, "I apologize for my friend here, he's honestly a nice gu-"

"WELL THIS NICE GUY WAS FIVE SECONDS AWAY FROM KICKING MY ASS FOR FUN!!" Grace interrupted as her face filled with rage.

"Yeah he kinda likes getting into fights it-" "It's so I can measure up how strong I am against others" Marcus said, cutting off Amber.

"So you choose to pick on anyone you please?" Cyril asked. "How I choose to measure my own strength is my business," Marcus aggressively said as he approached Cyril, "Got it?" He asked as he pushed Cyril's shoulder with his finger. Staring Marcus down, gripping his sword, Cyril replied "Got it."

"Back off Marcus," Amber threatened, "Or I'll make you back off." "Fine." Marcus turned around and started walking away.

"I apologize again, he's a bit of a hot head. But I swear he has a good heart!" Amber insisted.

"He's still an asshole to me," Grace whined "but thanks for getting him to stop, I didn't want to start something on my first day."

"It's no biggie! What was your name by the way?" "Grace, and yours?" "Amber. It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Amber, you coming or what?" Marcus yelled from a fair distance away. "Yeah! I'll be right there!" Amber replied, "So I'll catch you two later then?" The two nodded and smiled at Amber as she left to join Marcus.

"I agree." Cyril stated. "Huh? Agree to what?" Grace asked, puzzled. "He is a bit of an asshole." The two laughed together then was interrupted by Professor Ozpin.

_"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose--direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

Walking off stage, Glynda took his place and announced: _"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow... Your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."_

"Well he was.. friendly" Grace said sarcastically. "Almost as friendly as Marcus." Cyril laughed as the two exited the amphitheater.


	5. Midnight Keys

The first night fell upon Beacon Academy; all the first year students gathered at the ballroom like they were instructed. Rows upon rows of bodies lay on sleeping bags, pillows and the occasional stuffed animal. So many souls, all anxious and excited for what's to come the next day.

The next day would be the day teams would be made, according to the rumors of the students. You could already tell that some were trying to recruit each other.

Whispers and light chatter filled the hall as the 10 o'clock's moon beamed through the windows. 'Goodnight' and 'sleep tight's were exchanged through the ballroom as the night grew old.

As midnight's bliss filled the darkened hall, Cyril got up out of his makeshift bed. Pulling the sheets aside, he rolls out and gets up. Careful not to disturb anyone, he tiptoes around, slowly making his way towards the stairs.

Walking halfway up the steps, Cyril notices a piano playing and a faint voice singing from the balcony. Notes from the piano filled the balcony with a light ballad.

"Dry your eyes now baby, broken wings won't hold you down.." The girl sang as she pressed on the black and white keys of the Baby Grand.

Being careful not to make a sound, Cyril slowly opens the door, sneaking onto the balcony unnoticed, listening to the beautiful melody that fills the midnight air.

"Wow." Cyril accidentally blurted out in amazement. "Huh?" The girl's ears perked up from the top of her head.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, I think you have a lovely voic-- Amber?! I didn't know you sang or played piano!"

"Well we did only meet today, so there's plenty you don't know about me." Amber replied with a soft smile.

Walking over to the piano bench Cyril asked "May I?" Amber nodded as he sat down beside her and began to play a different melody. Cyril's fingers glided across the keys as an upbeat ballad plays.

"There's a bunch you don't know about me as well." Cyril softly smiled.

"Fair enough" Amber laughed, "I'm impressed. Where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
"Honestly? I have no idea, maybe back in Mistral? I'm not certain. What about you? When did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Cyril.

"Well I've been singing all my life, I picked up piano when I was eight and never turned back since." Amber smiled as she looked up to the shattered moon.

"Did you ever think about being a musician?" Cyril asked as he looked at the faunus girl.  
  
"Hmm.. Yep!"  
  
"Why didn't you do it? You would of been amazing at it!"  
  
"Well it's cause I moved to Vale," She replied in a softer voice than before "you see my parents were huntsmen. They killed monsters, went on missions, the whole bit! So was Marcus' parents, they were all part of the same team-"

"So that's how you and the hothead met." Cyril interrupted.   
  
"Haha! Yeah, we're childhood friends, but he wasn't so hot headed when we were younger. He was super sweet actually." Amber laughed.   
  
"Could of fooled me." Cyril said laughing alongside her.

"Yeah, well that comes to no surprise. Something _really_ _bad_ happened when we were young." Amber said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"If you're comfortable with it, do you mind sharing?" Cyril asked.  
  
"Maybe not tonight Cyril, it's getting late and we don't want to be late for initiation." Amber replied.

"One last question?" he asked.   
  
"Sure" she sighed with a smile, "what is it?"  
  
"Why did you come up to me on the ship? I'm just another dork in a blue cape."  
  
"It's cause you're the only dork in a blue cape that I would talk to." Amber replied with a wide smile as she started to get up and walk away.  
  
"Wait! What's that suppose to mean!?" Cyril exclaimed, getting up himself.  
  
"Goodnight Cyril~" Amber said as she winked and sticked her tongue out at him.


	6. Late for Initiation?

"Shannon get up, we're going to be late you dunce!" echoed a girl's voice from the almost empty ballroom.   
"Five more minutes Lyla~" Shannon groaned, turning to her other side as she began to doze off again.   
"This is why I told you not to watch cat videos on your scroll before bed!" Lyla groaned back as she made her bed.

"She's _still_ not waking up is she?" Grace asked as she walked into the room.  
"Nope. It's almost 10:30 and initiation starts at 11! If she doesn't get up in five minutes I'm gonna drop a baby Ursa on her head!" Lyla said as she shook her head in frustration.

"Uhh.. do you really think that's the smartest idea? This _is_ Shannon we're talking about.." Grace cautioned her.   
"I'd rather deal with a cranky Shannon than risk getting kicked out of the school before the year even starts!" Lyla pouted, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Do you forget what happened _last_ time you woke her up?" Grace asked as she lowered Lyla's arms.   
"How could I forget how she nearly took a guy's head off for looking at her wrong?" Lyla laughed, "You never mess with that fiery red head."

Right on cue, Shannon sat up from her sleeping bag, and yawned: "Good morning guys~" as she stretched out her arms.   
"GOOD MORNING?! ITS ALMOST 10:30!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE YOU IDIOT!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!" Scolded Lyla as she rushed Shannon to get up and get ready.   
"JEEZ! OKAY! OKAY, I GET IT!" she shouted.

"We have to hurry okay?! I want to make sure the three of us get on a team together! We've been together since Signal, and I'd hate to split that up." Lyla reminded the two of them.

"I know, I know. It's not exactly easy to forget years of memories, especially when I've had to deal with you for the last 6 years of my life." Shannon said as she wrapped her arm around Lyla's neck, proceeding to mess up her hair.   
"STOP IT." She screamed as the other two laughed.   
"Shut up, you love me." Shannon laughed as Lyla pouted.

"Haha, you two are adorable. I'll go ahead for now, I'll catch you two later okay?" Grace laughed.  
"Yeah!" Shannon smiled back.  
"Sure thing!" Lyla added.   
The three nodded at each other as Grace made her way to the ballroom door.

Opening the door, she turned back to wave goodbye. As she made her way through the door, she collided with a girl who was reading as she walked. The girl dropped her book as they bumped together.   
"I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously as they both reached down to get the book, colliding heads. "Ouch! I'm sorry again!" Grace said, cringing in pain. "No, no it's fine!" the girl said rubbing her head as she motioned for Grace to go ahead.

"I'm sorry again!" Grace apologized as she began making her way out.   
_'Jeez Grace, why the hell do you have to keep making a fool of yourself in front of others? You almost got your ass handed to you yesterday by a self-righteous prick, and now you bumped a poor innocent girl'_ She thought to herself as she shook her head, hurrying her way down the hall.   
"Wait... THE LOCKER ROOMS ARE THE OTHER WAY!" Grace screamed as she realized her mistake, scurrying the other way towards the locker rooms.

* * *

 

_'Alright, let's make this count'_ Cyril thought to himself as he drew the golden hilt of his blade, the Radiance Edge, out from its sheathe. It's blade was engraved with etchings of beauty and patterns of grace. His hilt's centerpiece glimmered in the beaming light of the sun; the half Sapphire, half Ruby gem seamlessly glowed as if it produced its own light. The sword reflected the sun's gaze onto the ground, releasing a rainbow pattern onto one of the school's many courtyards.

Pulling off his hood and releasing his cape that was blue as the sky above, Cyril took his battle stance. "Don't hold back, got it?" Cyril smiled, preparing his lightweight blade to strike.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The blonde haired girl smiled as she twirled her Crimson, double headed spear around, readying her weapon. As she released her short hair from a ponytail, she charged at Cyril with a full fledged assault. "HHYUAAH!!" Screamed the blonde as she leaped above Cyril. Bring her spear up, she lunges it forwards, aligned with her arms, attempting to impale him into the ground.

Cyril shifted slightly to swiftly bring his blade in position to redirect the strike's momentum off to the side. As Cyril's sword connected with his opponent's staff, he flipped the girl upside down and onto her butt.

"You'll have to try harder than that, dear." Cyril playfully snickered as he leapt back preparing a strike of his own.   
"Don't you call me dear, darling." As she parried Cyril's blade with a blow of her own.

Getting knocked into the ground, Cyril, turned over and did a Chinese get-up readying himself for another attack. The two dashed and swung at each other at full force. Every slash and strike, the two matched each other blow for blow, creating a ruckus in one of the school's courtyards. Clashes of metal, grunts and war cries filled the air as the two dueled to exhaustion.

"Not bad." panted an exhausted Cyril, "Not bad yourself hot shot." Panted the blonde haired opponent. Cyril then straightened up and offered his hand out, "You fought well, thanks for sparring with me Krystal" He smiled as he lifted the girl up on her feet. "It's been my pleasure Cy." she panted as she put away her weapon.

"You're just as good as when we graduated Sanctum together, if not better." Cyril said to his surprise. "Well these good looks don't get you everywhere Cy." Krystal winked playfully, semi-mocking him.   
"Yeah cause the only place those looks will get you, is the end of a Nevermore's beak." He shot back.   
"WHY YOU LITT-"   
  
_"Hey Cy- Oh.. sorry am I interrupting something?"_ Amber asked as she cut off an enraged Krystal.

"Oh! Hey Amber! No no, you're not interrupting anything! We just got finished sparring, trying to squeeze in a little training before initiation yenno?" Cyril smiled.   
"Which by the way, I totally kicked his ass" Krystal smiled as she pushed Cyril out of the way, "I'm Krystal by the way" she said as she shook Amber's hand.   
"I'm Amber, I take it you're a friend of Cyril's?" she questioned Krystal as she gave a warm smile towards her.

"Yeah we're old pals from back in Mistral-"  
"We graduated Sanctum Academy together." Cyril said smiling as he cut off Krystal.  
"You idiot that's _my_ line!" Krystal said, at tad frustrated.   
"Haha! Well you two seem like an old married couple!" Laughed Amber.

"NO!" the two of them yelled simultaneously, "Eww that would be gross! Us? A thing? YEEAAAAHHH... NO." exclaimed Krystal.   
"Yeah.. She's not my type." Cyril said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.   
"Okay~ whatever you say~" teased Amber.   
"Oh no, he's all yours! You can have him, _he's a real joy to have around_ " Krystal sarcastically said with a clear lack of subtlety.  
Cyril rolled his eyes in distaste for the comment.

"Haha! Well if that's the case, I guess I should take him to Beacon Cliff for initiation!" Amber joked, "But seriously you guys, initiation starts in fifteen minutes. We should probably go" she stated as she pointed towards the cliffs.

"Agreed. Lead the way Amber!" Cyril said as the trio started making their way towards Beacon Cliffs.  
Krystal then tugged on Cyril's cape gently, gesturing him to slow down his walking pace.

The duo made a small gap between them and Amber as they approached the main avenue. Signaling Cyril to bend over, Krystal whispers in his ear:   
_"You totally want her don't you?"_   
"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"   
"Oh you totally do, you're _totally_ into her~" Krystal teased.   
"IM NOT!"  
 _"Are too."_  
 **"IM NOT!!"**  
 _"Are too~"_  
 **"IM NOT!!"**  
"Bro, you're totally crushing hard, you're practically as pink as a-"  
"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE INITIATION PERIOD!!" yelled a blushing Cyril, frustrated with embarrassment. Krystal laughed then shrugged with a cheeky grin.   
Amber obviously heard Cyril's remark as she giggled the whole time; the trio took their last steps to the cliff side.


End file.
